videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Reiya III: Loki's Awakening
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Action-adventure |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} The Legend of Reiya III: Loki's Awakening (also known as The Legend of Reiya 3: Loki's Awakening) is an action-adventure game featuring characters from the anime Mythical Detective Loki RAGNAROK developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai PocketTurbo. It is the third installment in the Legend of Reiya series, and the first for a handheld game console. Loki's Awakening is one of the few Reiya games to not feature Reiya Ohshima or the Medallion relic. Instead, protagonist Loki begins the game stranded on Konanto Island, a place guarded by a creature called the Wind Whale. Assuming the role of Loki , the player fights monsters and solves puzzles while searching for eight musical instruments that will awaken the sleeping Wind Whale and allow him to escape from the island. The game is a hack of, and a huge similarity to the 1993 Game Boy game The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Gameplay Like most games in The Legend of Reiya series, Loki's Awakening is an action-adventure game focused on exploration and combat. The majority of the game takes place from an overhead perspective. The player traverses the overworld of Konanto Island while fighting monsters and exploring underground dungeons. Dungeons steadily become larger and more difficult, and feature "Nightmare" boss characters that the player must defeat, taking different forms in each dungeon, and getting harder to defeat each time. Success earns the player heart containers, which increase the amount of damage the player character can survive; when all of the player's heart containers have been emptied, the game restarts at the last doorway entered by the character. Defeating a Nightmare also earns the player one of the eight instruments necessary to complete the game. Loki's Awakening was the first overhead-perspective Reiya game to allow Loki to jump. Players can expand their abilities with items, which are discovered in dungeons and through character interactions. Certain items grant access to previously inaccessible areas, and are needed to enter and complete dungeons. The player may steal items from the game's shop, but doing so changes the player character's name to "THIEF" for the rest of the game and causes the shopkeeper to knock out the character upon re-entry of the shop. In addition to the main quest, Loki's Awakening contains side-missions and diversions. Collectible "secret seashells" are hidden throughout the game; when twenty of these are found, the player can receive a powerful sword that fires energy beams when the player character is at full health, similarly to the sword in the original The Legend of Reiya. Loki's Awakening is the first Reiya game to include a trading sequence minigame: the player may give a certain item to a character, who in turn gives the player another item to trade with someone else. It is also the first game in the Reiya series in which the A and B buttons may be assigned to different items, which enables more varied puzzles and item combinations. Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Video Games